A Rose For You
by Yue-eternal
Summary: [REPOSTED] [Part of the Brothers Arc] They said a white rose symbolised loyalty, purity and innocence. 'It's called a White Rose, otoutou.' 'A White Rose? It's so pretty...I want one too.!.' [HaoYoh] [Fluff]


**A Rose for You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King. Only the plot on the 'BROTHERS' Arc, the rose and the poem.

**A/N: **For Chinese, white rose is said to symbolise LOYALTY. But the last time I check it in the web, it states Purity and Innocence. So much for loyalty huh.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **Okay people. Don't jump to the story yet. The **Brothers Arc** is a new kind of way I started to do the one shots centering around the Asakura Twins. In the Brothers Arc, Hao and Yoh will not be twins just to spice things up a bit. Hao will not go disappear or poof. Their parents are alive and kicking. This is the starting of the arc so I think you'll see more of one shots like these in the future. Here's an overview on the Asakura Family. It's AU so watch out.

Mother - Mikoto Asakura

Father - Tetsuzen Asakura

Elder Brother - Asakura Hao

Younger Brother - Asakura Yoh

**In this story:**

Hao - 16 years old

Yoh - 8 years old

**On to the story...**

------------

Young Yoh watched in awe as a man gave his partner a stunning and handsomely grown white rose. It shone brightly in the light. The girl squealed in delight and hugged her partner happily, planting a small kiss on his cheek. The young Asakura looked on, admiring the 'scenery'.

His brother, Asakura Hao was searching from shelves to shelves, looking at the flowers in an 'interesting' manner but his face showed nothing but dullness. The elder Asakura was staring at some sunflowers when he felt Yoh tugged on his shirt hard and repeatedly.

"Aniki! Aniki!" He exclaimed loudly, trying to catch Hao's attention. "What's that?"

He pointed to the girl with the rose at hand. Hao, eyes not leaving the sunflowers, firmly replied. "It's called a flower, otoutou."

Chibi Yoh pouted adorably as his elder brother moved on to the Morning Glories.'_Maybe mother will like this..._' He thought to himself, ignoring his brother's cries.

"I know it's a flower, aniki!" Yoh cried out. Tugging on his brother's shirt even more, he desperately said. "Aniki! I want to know what it's called! I never seen one before!"

Hao let out a deep sigh, his hand moved to ruffle his younger brother's brown locks. Yoh shoved his hand away, sulking miserably.

"It's called a White Rose, otoutou." He answered blankly before turning to the florist.

The florist smiled at Yoh and asked Hao, "How many do you want them?"

"Two dozen."

The old woman nodded absently and disappeared into the back room.

Chibi Yoh took this opportunity to ask his elder. "A White Rose? It's so pretty...I want one too!" He pleaded but his elder brother promptly shook his head in refusal.

"No."

Yoh pouted again. If his brother said no, nothing which he can do can change his mind. And that was what Yoh hated about him. His frown in place, staring at the bunch of white roses at the end of the third shelf dreamily. They looked so pretty, so pure, so innocent and yet so fragile at the same time. It reminded him of the white baby mouse which Hao had shown him weeks ago. It's so small and brittle.

"Why can't I have one?.!" Yoh demanded, squeezing his brother's shirt.

Hao looked down at his brother's pleading eyes. He looked so adorable...that made Hao have the sudden urge to glomp him. Lucky for him, he restrained himself for doing so...for now at least. Instead, he knelt down in front of his brother, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. The elder flashed a quick smile, tapping one finger playfully on Yoh's forehead.

"Even if I tell, you're too young to fully understand it, otoutou."

"Can't you just tell me why?" Yoh grumbled, rubbing his forehead in a cute manner. That will definitely leave a mark.

"How about later?"

"But I want now..." He argued back, a pink tainted blush formed on his bubbly face.

Silence elapsed both of them before the florist came bustling back in with a handful of well grown Morning Glories.

"That's all I got back there." She said in a huff.

Asakura Hao stood and nodded briefly. Turning to his young brother again, he told him. "Yoh, why don't you wait outside for a while?"

Yoh scowled and exited the shop. His dull eyes wandered around the Main Square, unsconciously caught sight of the couples earlier. He looked on as the couples kissed goodbye, silently hoping that his brother will change his mind.

To his utter disappoinment, his older brother said and did nothing when he came out. Only the Morning Glories shone at that particular time as if they were mocking Yoh of his naive personality. Hao couldn't help but notice the disappointed and sad look on his brother's face.

"Otoutou...do you really want it that bad?" Hao asked, his voice as calm as ever.

Yoh looked up from his knees, eyes vaguely closed to tears. A hint of guilt and hurt washed over him but his face was still void of all emotions. Hao knelt down again in front of Yoh. He leaned closer to Yoh's forehead until his lips were only less than a few milimetres away.

"A...aniki?" Yoh stuttered, tears trickling down his face.

At that moment, Hao really felt his heart torn into pieces. Halting, he slowly advanced down to Yoh's lips. Dull brown locked into surprised's as Hao gently nipped on Yoh's juicy bottom lip before bestowing upon him a complete kiss.

It was first gentle, then it grew wilder as time passed on. Overcome by their thirsty lust for each other's taste, their tounges battled for dominance. They hungrily devoured each other's mouth. Thus, tasting each other fully. No stones were left unturned as Hao finally won his younger over, forcing a soft moan to escape Yoh's throat. It was only a moment later that they broke apart, panting and gasping for air. Knees going weak, Yoh slouched down onto the hard ground. Fortunately, no one saw them.

Bringing his soft fingers to his sore lips, Yoh flushed. His eyes widened in surprise as his elder held out a fully-blossomed white rose. Eyes looked up in confusion. _Didn't aniki just said...?_

"In the Chinese Legacy, a white rose symbolised one's loyalty for another. However, purity and innocence still can also be used to describe this delicate flower." He paused. "This, my darling otoutou meant lovers loyalty for another forever. Thus, your loyalty for me is true."

Yoh's flushed face immediately turned into a cheerful smile as his mind figured out Hao's intention.

"Aniki!" The 8-year old child erupted as he flung himself onto Hao, tightening his arms around his elder's neck. Hao raised his arms to pull the younger closer into a warm embrace, taking in deep breath of Yoh's smell. As what Hao had predicted, his brother smelled like oranges.

"I love you..." Yoh whispered softly into his brother's ear before pulling away, blushing madly.

Hao's firm gaze softened as he watched his otoutou ran off, nuzzling the flower in satisfaction.

xxxxxxx

One white rose,  
Fated two brothers.

Dance for me, otoutou, Dance for me.

Two hearts,  
But one will truly belongs.

Dance for me, otoutou, Dance for me.

Their souls entangled,  
By a rose so it seemed.

Destiny awaits,  
Bringing them deeper than ever,  
Lusting each other's presence hungrily,  
Greedily...

So...  
Dance for me, otoutou, Dance for me.

Our forbidden love will once claim its place,  
In the hearts of the heaven above.

xxxxxxx

Later that night...

"Yoh-chan! What a pretty rose! Where did you get it?" Mikoto asked, admiring the white rose.

"Come near me and I will bite your head off." Yoh growled dangerously at his mother, frown in place. His hands holding the rose possesively.

Mikoto flinched and slowly back off. "Hao..." Her voice dangerously trailed off as she glared at her eldest son who merely smirked in victory.

**.Owari.**

-----------------------

I made the poem myself, so no stealing! -hugs kuzco plushie- Oh, and better watch out for my future works on the Brother's Arc. You will know it's one since the ARC will be fully stated in the summary. Toodles! -giggles- Review ne?

A/N End Notes: I just find a mistake thanks to REALDARKANGEL. This was first intended for an ItaSasu Fic for Naruto. But then the idea came to me on the Brothers Arc so I changed a few structures to be suitable for the Asakura Brothers. Hope you forgive me.


End file.
